Cajita Musical
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Hans/Skipper. YAOI. Tantas memorias, tanto pasado... tanto dolor y rencor y un frailecillo solo en una roca arida en el peor zoológico del mundo... acaso los corazones rotos pueden tener reparación?


**CAJITA MUSICAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El ave de ojos dorados se mantenía observando el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza mientras que aquella pequeña cajita de madera sonaba una y otra vez**

 **Era una melodía suave y tranquila, casi misteriosa pero que al mismo tiempo le traía mucha tranquilidad y recuerdos de tiempos mejores, tiempos en que no tenía que verse encerrado o maltratado dentro de aquel horrendo lugar donde las vidas de sus habitantes tenían menos valor aún que las pocas monedas que dejaban los humanos con el supuesto de observarles sin tener que viajar la distancia necesaria para ver animales en un mejor estado**

 **Incluso, estaba seguro de que los suplementos de limpieza de aquel zoológico que se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo guardados sin utilidad alguna tenían un valor mas grande que la de ellos**

 **Y era por eso, que cada noche se acostaba sobre su roca en lo que correspondía a su corral con aquella pequeña cajita que le provocaba un escape al menos mental de aquella situación tan espantosa en la que había caído y de la cuál, no podía escapar ni aun así se fuera durante semanas puesto que de alguna manera, se había esclavizado mentalmente a aquel encierro que dentro de lo que cabía, era merecido**

 **Cerró los ojos permitiendo que la brisa nocturna corriese y removiese levemente sus plumas antes de componer un gesto de incomodidad**

 **-Maldita basura…**

 **Gruñó el frailecillo haciendo una mueca de nauseas al percibir aquel desagradable tufo llevado por el viento y que le hacía recordar, incluso cuando intentaba pensar en otra cosa, que aquel sitio realmente era considerado el infierno en Nueva Jersey**

 **Se acomodó mejor sobre la espalda y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su vieja y querida Dinamarca, donde podía pasar simplemente escuchando el arrullo de las olas y el aroma de los peces y la sal en la arena**

 **-Siempre podrías mudarte a Central Park…**

 **El ave frunció el ceño e intentó ignorar aquella molesta voz al tiempo que se colocaba las alas en la nuca y emitía un gruñido bajo**

 **-Lo digo en serio… no estaría tan mal… si tan solo…**

 **Finalmente Hans abrió los ojos con semblante serio para luego, ver de reojo al pingüino que se encontraba de pie cerca suyo y parecía algo mas retraído de lo normal; no, en realidad aquello era algo muy en contra de la seguridad y solidez que siempre demostraba tener el líder de aquellos militares dementes que vivían cómodamente en un buker bien construido y protegido, en el mejor zoológico de la isla**

 **Chasqueó muy brevemente el pico antes de hablar**

 **-Aunque por lo general suelo ser yo quien vaya a visitarte en busca de una pelea, me sorprende que esta vez tu hayas aparecido en mi casa…**

 **Dijo con su voz aguda el frailecillo mientras que el ave de ojos azules parecía pegar un ligero respingo ante las palabras del otro que finalmente le ponía algo de atención**

 **-Bueno… no has ido a atacar la base en varios meses…**

 **Skipper se rascó la nuca un poco viendo hacia otra parte al tiempo que el ave de pico de colores le veía con expresión lánguida para luego, volver a cerrar los ojos y cruzar las patas**

 **-Tal vez ya estoy aburrido de ir a atacarles y siempre terminar perdiendo**

 **-Tal vez no tendrías que ir necesariamente a atacarnos…**

 **Respondió de golpe el pingüino haciendo que el otro abriese los ojos nuevamente y le observase levemente incrédulo**

 **-Skipper…- dijo el frailecillo con un tono de voz sedoso- en verdad… incluso cuando voy con la mejor de las intensiones a visitarles, sueles agredirme y desconfiar de mi… he terminado por aceptar que verdaderamente detestas mi presencia y aquí me tienes, sin molestarte mas… y ahora tu te apareces solo porque sí?**

 **El líder del equipo de pingüinos comando se quedó quieto, apenas abriendo y cerrando el pico sin saber que decir antes de voltear a otra parte mientras que el de ojos dorados volvía a cerrarlos con molestia, emitiendo un suspiro cansado e intentando dormir nuevamente, esperando poder ignorar la presencia del otro aunque era de las pocas cosas que le resultaban muy difíciles; siempre, desde que se hubieran conocido no había existido momento en que la simple presencia del pingüino no le terminase provocando un ligero escalofrío bajo las plumas y un acelere en el corazón bastante evidente**

 **Siempre lo había sabido, estaba obsesionado con aquella ave de ojos azules pero nunca, ni siquiera cuando terminaron en aquella ridícula batalla que terminó pro separarlos, había conseguido que se fijase en él**

 **Y sin embargo tenía que pasar bastante tiempo intentándolo nuevamente, solo recibiendo golpes y burlas de este y sus amiguitos roboticos que no sabían hacer otra cosa mas que alabarle**

 **Aunque por dentro, le avergonzaba pensar que él también lo haria**

 **Por su lado Skipper había torcido el pico de manera que parecía morderse la parte inferior de este para luego, acercarse a la pequeña cajita de madera que continuaba sonando una y otra vez sin parar, a un lado de aquella roca donde descansaba el frailecillo**

 **El pingüino sonrió un poco y levantó aquello en sus aletas**

 **-Así que aún la conservas…**

 **Dijo este a lo que el frailecillo solo abrió un ojo para verle de lado**

 **-Si… aún la tengo Skipper…**

 **Respondió Hans respirando profundo antes de parpadear una vez al ver reir un poco a la otra ave que se acercó apenas aún sosteniendo aquello**

 **-Recuerdas cuando te la regale?- inquirió el de ojos azules cerrándolos y moviéndose un poco con la melodía- pensé que después de… bueno…**

 **-Que la tiraría? Debes de estar bromeando…- replicó el ave de pico colorido cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño- es la única cosa buena que tengo en la vida**

 **-Podrías tener mas**

 **Respondió Skipper sentándose a su lado de rodillas y viéndole con expresión triste**

 **-Porqué termino todo así? hubiéramos podido ser buenos amigos…**

 **-Todo terminó así porque no nos entendíamos, yo era malo, tu bueno y fin de la historia- respondió Hans dándole la espalda aún acostado- ahora, si no te molesta…**

 **-Si me molesta**

 **Respondió Skipper usando su tono normal**

 **-Porque te conozco… o te conocía… el caso es que alguna vez te conocí- dijo rápidamente el de ojos azules con expresión molesta- pero todo se derrumbó cuando comenzaste a hacer tontería tras tontería… alguien tenía que detenerte! Y todo acabo con nuestras vidas destruídas…**

 **-No quería destruirlas!**

 **Respondió de golpe el ave volteándose hacia el pingüino y sentándose un poco**

 **-Solo quería…!**

 **-Qué? Que querías?- espetó Skipper con molestia- tu sabías que esto no iba a acabar bien, sabías que no era lo correcto y de todas formas me traicionaste y no te importó**

 **-Claro que me importaba!- chilló el ave erizando las plumas- me importaba porque nunca quize perderte!**

 **Los ojos azules del pingüino se abrieron de golpe ante la revelación del frailecillo que le observaba molesto y temblando de irritación, haciendo que el otro colocase la cajita a un lado y moviese las aletas con nerviosismo**

 **-A que te refieres con perderme?- inquirió con la voz algo titubeante- por nuestra amistad?**

 **-Algo así…- dijo Hans componiendo una mueca- tienes idea de lo que me dolió ya no poder hablar contigo, no ser capaz de verte o escucharte y luego, encontrarnos para saber que nos mataríamos el uno al otro?**

 **El pingüino tembló un poco antes de sacudir la cabeza**

 **-Vaya… pero así como lo dices parece otra cosa…**

 **Comentó con un tono de timidez que desentonaba con su seguridad mostrada a lo que el frailecillo cerró los ojos**

 **-No es que parezca otra cosa- gruñó por lo bajo y algo fastidiado haciendo que el otro se tensase- siempre fue otra cosa…**

 **-Eh… Hans?**

 **Skipper tragó un poco pesado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, lo que hizo que el otro le viese de reojo sonriendo muy apenas; realmente no era lo que esperaba escuchar en aquellos momentos por parte del frailecillo…**

 **Y mucho menos cuando este repentinamente le estiró hacia su cuerpo, haciendole emitir un pequeño graznido de sorpresa sin entender porque sus reflejos de pelea esta vez no habían sido activados tan solo por el gesto del ave de ojos dorados; dio un ligero tirón al haber quedado de frente con el frailecillo que mantenía esa expresión seria y extraña que le hacía veces tragar pesado por lo que estuviese planeando y que nunca terminaba en algo bueno para él**

 **-Siempre te quise a mi lado Skipper, pero no solo como compañero de batalla**

 **Dijo el ave con seriedad mientras rozaba con su pico el del otro cuyo rubor se intensificó por este hecho**

 **-Te quería para siempre…**

 **Susurró a lo que el pingüino sintió como algo frío corría por debajo de sus plumas y su corazón comenzaba a golpetear con bastante fuerza a causa de los nervios, haciendo un ligero intento de apartarse pero sintiendo las aletas del otro tan firmemente cerradas a su alrededor que era como tener un par de gruesas tiras de metal alrededor**

 **-Hans, tu…**

 **Su voz quedó ahogada en un gemido de sorpresa así como cerraba los ojos al sentir el beso profundo y fuerte del otro; volvió a esforzarse por apartarse pero no había manera de evitar semejante agarre que parecía haber sido mucho mas fuerte que en ninguna ocasión en la que hubiesen estado de batalla. Cómo era posible que tuviese semejante fuerza y que jamás hubiese sido capaz de detectarla en tantos encuentros?**

 **Volvió a tratar de luchar para luego, emitir un graznido ahogado de sorpresa al ser volteado para quedar debajo del cuerpo del frailecillo que continuaba besándole con fuerza**

 **Su mente se nubló muy levemente conforme el otro empujaba con su lengua su pico para forzarle a abrirlo, respondiendo a eso y finalmente sintiendo como la introducía en su boca provocándole un temblor intenso que se sumó a un nuevo gemido por su parte al no ser capaz de razonar y de siquiera, pensar en golpearle para que le soltase de una buena vez; una voz interna y demandante le exigía reaccionar de una maldita vez y sacarle al pájaro de encima del cuerpo antes de que aquello llegase demasiado lejos…**

 **Pero…**

 **Ahí estaba el pero**

 **Que no había ido él mismo a buscarle?**

 **Cuál había sido su intención al final de cuentas, a sabiendas de que Hans podía atacarle y herirlo gravemente de un momento a otro? Porqué había acudido hasta Hooboken cuando lo odiaba hasta el fondo de su alma y sabía que el frailecillo solamente era parte de lo mas oscuro y malévolo que había podido engendrar la naturaleza? Era frustrante no ser capaz de responder a eso y peor aún, darse cuenta de que incluso si se esforzase no hallaría la verdad**

 **No todavía**

 **Incluso cuando sin saber exactamente por qué, él mismo tomaba de las plumas del pecho al frailecillo para profundizar aquel beso con una sensación de desespero que sorprendió al de ojos dorados para luego, tomarle el cuerpo con mayor dominancia esperando que lo que fuera que estuviese pensando el pingüino, no se apartara ya que era la primera vez que estaban así; Hans había esperado que el otro sacase de entre las plumas su navaja suiza favorita y le apuñalase con esta, estando preparado desde el instante en que le acercase a él pero nada de eso había ocurrido**

 **Simplemente, Skipper había aceptado lo que le daba y hasta parecía buscarlo con mayor intensidad**

 **El frailecillo le acomodó mejor sobre la espalda para no lastimarle mientras al mismo tiempo subía mas sobre el cuerpo del pingüino que pareció sobresaltarse muy apenas por el hecho de aquello, antes de continuar en lo suyo sin prestar mayor atención**

 **Al menos hasta que pudo percibir como el otro pasaba la punta de las aletas por debajo de sus plumas, tocando directamente la piel y provocando que el pingüino erizase estas y se arquease con un ligero temblor ante la sensación tan íntima que ahora lo recorría; nunca permitían ese tipo de tocamiento y él era de los primeros en saber mantener distancias por lo que aquello le era nuevo y aterrador en muchos sentidos**

 **Pero al mismo tiempo era agradable y se lo dejo saber al otro emitiendo un gemido parecido a un suspiro mientras cerraba mas las aletas contra este**

 **Hans sonrió un poco antes de continuar aquello para acto seguido, dejar de besarle y comenzar a darle trato con la punta del pico, igual que con sus aletas buscando los puntos clave debajo de las plumas que provocaban que el de ojos azules emitiera ligeros sonidos que al frailecillo le parecían simplemente perfectos; la cajita de música de madera continuaba su melodía y las pequeñas tonadas que nacían desde la garganta del pingüino parecían acoplarse perfectamente a estas**

 **Parecía hecho a propósito o por una fuerza que no comprendía del todo**

 **Sin embargo deseaba escuchar un poco mas de aquel pingüino por lo que una de sus aletas la uso para comenzar a acariciarle toda la columna hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo temblar y gemir un poco mas al soldado que sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando pensar**

 **Pero no podía**

 **Especialmente cuando el de ojos dorados se movió para repartir caricias con su pico por todo su pecho y con la otra aleta elevaba una de sus piernas para subirla hasta uno de sus hombros, dejándole en una posición tan comprometedora y expuesta que el rubor que por lo general siempre era capaz de controlar, apareció de forma golpeada, haciendo reir con suavidad a quien llevaba el dominio de aquello**

 **-Hmmm… parece que no voy tan mal después de todo…**

 **Volvió a reir mientras que finalmente el pingüino abría los ojos y le daba una mirada dura por aquello**

 **-No seas presumido…**

 **Le soltó Skipper antes de abrir grandemente los ojos y emitir un graznido de sorpresa al percibir como la aleta que había estado utilizando el frailecillo para acariciarle la espalda ahora había bajado para comenzar a rozar su cloaca en circulos suaves y continuos; su espalda volvió a arquearse y varios temblores le recorrieron con fuerza mientras los ojos dorados del ave acuática de Dinamarca le observaban con verdadera atención**

 **Realmente… aquel pingüino se veía hermoso, ruborizado y reaccionando a cada toque y roce suyo**

 **Incluso aquellas lágrimas provocadas no por dolor sino por la ansiedad que sabía, la estaba provocando él mismo…**

 **Tembló ante sus propios pensamientos mientras continuaba prodigando el cuerpo del otro con caricias y toques, esperando poder llevarlo al grado de placer que lo hiciera finalmente, rendirse a él; el pingüino se encogió un poco antes de estirar varias de las plumas de quien tenía arriba para luego, mover su cuerpo en busca de algo de alivio a la gran desesperación que sentía**

 **-Maldito seas Hans… como… como pudiste?**

 **Graznó con fuerza mientras apretaba los parpados para luego, abrir el pico tanto como podía para tomar aire debido a que el otro le había levantado de la cadera para frotarle con mayor velocidad en aquella entrada y luego, había metido la punta de su aleta en esta haciendo que el estremecimiento por aquello obligase al pingüino a soltar al frailecillo y hacer apoyo en la roca para no desequilibrarse**

 **-Siempre supe lo que te gustaba y como…**

 **Se rió suavemente el de pico colorido viéndole con cariño**

 **-Solo que nunca me habías dejado llegar tan lejos antes…- explicó a lo que Skipper se volteó hacia otro lado con pena mas sin quejarse- no creo que sea malo para nosotros…**

 **-No estábamos preparados antes**

 **Dijo el pingüino mientras que el frailecillo le observaba unos segundos antes de asentir**

 **-Tienes razón**

 **Se inclinó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de su rival su amigo, su enemigo, el amor de su vida… y volvió a besarle con la necesidad de quien ha pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de a quien anhela siendo correspondido de igual forma por el ave militar que le abrazó el cuello y le apretó un poco mas mientras la desesperación volvía a subir a través suyo al sentir como los toques y el movimiento de la aleta dentro suyo eran mas rapidos y profundos**

 **Skipper ya no buscaba ocultar que disfrutaba de aquello. Sus gemidos y graznidos eran cada vez mas sonoros conforme el frailecillo se aseguraba de que todo aquello lo sintiese intensamente, incluso comenzando a ver pequeñas luces de colores apenas abría un poco los ojos a sabiendas de que aquello no eran las estrellas; definitivamente era algo mucho mejor y lo único que estaba en su poder hacer, era buscar mas de aquello moviéndose con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta que en un espasmo y un grito, volvió a arquearse para venirse en la aleta del otro que parecía curioso e interesado por aquello**

 **-Nada mal…- Hans fue retirando su aleta del cuerpo del otro que temblaba en pequeños espasmos sobre aquella roca, ni siquiera levantándose por la falta de energías que ahora tenía por aquello mientras que el frailecillo observaba aquel liquido y lo lamía suavemente- nada mal querido rival… incluso en esto, eres mucho mejor que yo debo decir…**

 **-Ca… cállate… demonios…**

 **Soltaba el pingüino sin poder concentrarse en algo mas que no fuera la electricidad que le recorría de arriba abajo**

 **Skipper tragó pesado y comenzó a recobrar algo de aire antes de emitir un nuevo graznido al sentir como era preparado nuevamente mas en esta ocasión, era el propio orificio del frailecillo el que se rozaba con el propio, haciendo que el calor y las sensaciones que le golpeaban así como en su desbocado corazón se volviesen mas intensas; todas las plumas de su cuerpo se erizaron al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y sin pensar buscaba mas de aquel contacto con desespero**

 **-Veo que estamos ansiosos**

 **Se rió el danés mientras que la otra ave comenzaba a chillar con mas fuerza sin control**

 **-Basta… basta… maldita sea Hans, hazlo de una vez!**

 **Suplicaba mientras intentaba unirse al otro lo mas rápido posible pero el otro continuaba torturándole con lentitud, buscando ver nuevamente con todo el gusto del mundo como el rubor del pingüino se intensificaba y temblaba con tal fuerza que temió, se vendría antes de que lo tomase**

 **-Tranquilo… dicen que la paciencia es una virtud…**

 **Soltó antes de sentir que era estirado y emitir el mismo un gemido largo conforme ambos ahora estaban unidos por sus ingresos, temblando y arqueándose sobre el otro con los ojos muy abiertos por la sensación que ahora lo dominaba para un segundo después, aferrar con fuerza el cuerpo del pingüino debajo suyo buscando profundizar aquello y frotarle con mayor fuerza, provocando que Skipper comenzara a gemir sonoramente**

 **La pequeña caja continuaba emitiendo su dulce música, esa pequeña tonada que dos aves marinas solían disfrutar en aquellas noches cuando alguna vez confiasen el uno en el otro y planeasen tantas cosas, al amparo de las estrellas y con la mirada puesta en todo aquello que amaban, incluyéndose el uno al otro y donde no había ninguna nube o tormenta que opacase su visión a futuro**

 **Pero entonces…**

 **Había venido la traición, la desconfianza, el rencor, el dolor…**

 **Y parecía haberse llevado para siempre lo que alguna vez hubiesen hecho crecer; sin embargo en aquellos momentos conforme la rueda que cimbraba en las laminillas de metal giraba, cada segundo y minuto de sus vidas en que las miradas de irritación y resentimiento se cruzasen iba siendo borrada, tomando su lugar un nuevo canto que se armonizaba con el de sus recuerdos en madera, llevándoles a pensar que simplemente estaban retomando lo que habían dejado detenido en el tiempo**

 **Aquello que debía de volver a tejerse donde había sido separado**

 **Lo que jamás debió ocurrir**

 **La desesperación en sus besos era tal que parecían desear robar el aire del otro porque les pertenecía mientras las caricias en los cuerpos viajaban sin fronteras por cada recoveco y curva que tenían, suspirando unos suaves "te amo" cada que recordaban retomar el aire solo para continuar aquello, mas parecido a un baile sincronizado a la par del sonido de sus corazones que a simplemente, buscar alivio a las necesidades de sus cuerpos**

 **Aunque esta parte también les era importante al grado que el movimiento y la desesperación de ser uno se volvía mas tangible, gimiendo y chillando con mayor mayor fuerza el frailecillo, terminando por tomar de los hombros al pingüino para estirarle hacia abajo y asegurarse de que estaba tan unido al otro que no había escape**

 **El pingüino de ojos azules comenzó a abrir el pico, pareciéndole que el cielo desaparecía para solo quedar la mirada dorada del frailecillo**

 **No podía mas…**

 **-Hans… Hans…**

 **Susurró en un tono agudo conforme podía sentir las descargas de energía recorrerle todo el cuerpo una y otra vez, llegando al punto en que estas eran incapaces de detenerse y logrando que el temblor de su cuerpo fuera perceptible al grado de ser preocupante**

 **Pero al final de cuentas**

 **Solo importaba que estaban juntos**

 **Finalmente en un grito sonoro, ambos parecieron estallar en un momento en que ya no identificaban donde comenzaban sus almas y donde empezaba la realidad de dos seres tan diferentes y distantes… porque para ese punto llegaba el entendimiento de que, todas esas noches siempre habían pertenecido al otro; y eso era que nada, ni siquiera sus batallas y discusiones iban a cambiar en absoluto**

 **Skipper se tensó y se encogió al percibir como el líquido caliente del otro le llenaba por completo, hasta profundidades que ni él mismo conocía y el exceso goteaba desde su entrada hasta el suelo, humedeciendo este y dejando marca de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche**

 **Tardó varios minutos en relajarse nuevamente mientras que el otro se apoyaba sobre su pecho, levantando un ala el pingüino para acariciar su frente con cariño**

 **-Ya… cansado tan rápido, soldado?**

 **Inquirió con un tono de voz entrecortada, antes de reir suavemente siendo imitado por el frailecillo que ahora brillaba en su mirada como nunca lo había hecho**

 **Como podía dudar de que le amaba tanto como él?**

 **-Ni en un millón de años Skipper…- respondió el aludido estirándose para besarle con toda la ternura del mundo, siendo correspondido de igual manera- ni en un millón de años…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Las notas suaves y melódicas de la cajita musical sonaban por sobre las estrellas de aquella noche, pequeñas joyas hermosas y brillantes cual diamantes sobre el manto negro y azul del firmamento, mostrando su grandeza por sobre la eternidad de los tiempos**

 **Un frailecillo se acostaba nuevamente sobre la roca que era su hogar en aquel zoológico abandonado por los hombres, contemplándolas y cantando para si mismo lo que aquellas notas le inspiraban; con lentitud, con suavidad, con melancolía y amor por todo lo que significaba cada una de estas y lo que le traía hacia su espíritu, ahora renovado y con nuevas esperanzas cada que el sol desaparecía en el borde mismo del universo**

 **Y era entonces que él venía y se acostaba a su lado**

 **Ya fuese para repetir esa unión que reforzarían una y otra vez para volver a encadenar ese juramento de no volver a partir sus destinos nunca mas**

 **O solo para apoyarse a su lado, sintiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos y llevando el sonido de sus corazones a un solo ritmo**

 **Porque así debía de ser**

 **Y nunca mas, iban a perderse o a permitirse caer en un olvido infernal. Nunca mas.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::**


End file.
